


Падение (The Fall)

by Benitsubasa



Series: Волкам вход воспрещен (Перевод серии фанфиков: "No Wolves Allowed") [1]
Category: Castlevania Lords of Shadow と 宿命の魔鏡 | Castlevania: Lords of Shadow & Mirror of Fate, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bloodplay, First Time, Fluff, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Overstimulation, Romance, Vampires, mild violence, shape shifting, wolf - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benitsubasa/pseuds/Benitsubasa
Summary: Дракула больше не Габриэль Бельмонт. Он больше не человек, тьма пустила корни глубоко в его душу. Его сын, неподверженный развращению, восхищает его, выбор, сделанные Алукардом, кажутся ему странными, непонятными, но в то же время – чарующими.
Relationships: Alucard/Dracula (Castlevania)
Series: Волкам вход воспрещен (Перевод серии фанфиков: "No Wolves Allowed") [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Падение (The Fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795028) by [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> Я очень рада, что мне дали разрешение на работу с этой серией фанфиков! Надеюсь, у меня хватит сил, чтобы дойти до конца.

Дракула опустил взгляд на Алукарда. Финальная битва оставила его сына сломленным, жизнь потихоньку покидала бледное тело. Хотя Алукард сопротивлялся Сатане, он не смог пересилить его. И всё-таки он сражался отчаянно, достаточно отчаянно, чтобы Дьяволу пришлось внять пустой угрозе, поверить, что Дракула не смог бы победить его, не отбирая жизнь Алукарда. Сам Дракула не купился на эту ложь, но лишь потому что знал – Алукард так легко не сдастся: его воля крепка, его душа полна яростной силы, способной не победить, но разбить на части саму сущность Сатаны. Дракула был уверен, именно это, в конечном итоге, позволило ему победить. 

Сейчас же Алукард был истощен и без сторонней помощи скоро погибнет. Его бессмертие было похожим на бессмертие Дракулы, но всё-таки не являлось таким же всеобъемлющим, несмотря на происхождение. Покуда Дракула был абсолютно неуязвим, Алукард – его… сын? – не мог похвастаться тем же. 

Да, _технически_ беловолосый вампир был создан из биологического сына Габриэля. Пусть единственным опытом общения с Тревором у Дракулы были видения – сны, полные миражей воспоминаний. Мальчик из этих видений никогда не испытывал теплых чувств к отцу. Уже в десять лет Тревор оказался под пятой Братства Света, где его обучали сражаться, убивать и ненавидеть своего родителя. 

Свежая волна ненависти к Братству – скрывшему от Дракулы его сына, его плоть и кровь – поднялась в вампире, темная энергия начала сочиться из его рук, образуя Перчатки Хаоса. Руки охватили дым и пламя, образовывая рукавицы и преображая пальцы в длинные когти. Кровь в теле взревела гневом от такой явной наглости Братства и собственной горькой потери. Ярость Дракулы была живым существом, как и Дракон, от которого вампир взял своё имя. Он так долго боролся, сопротивлялся, но, в конце концов, его предали и люди, которых он стремился спасти, и бог, которому он служил. 

И вот Алукард лежал у его ног, дрожали слабые отголоски его жизни. Усилием воли Дракула подавил гнев, развеял силу, бурлившую в его крови, и перчатки рассеялись в клубах дыма. В тот момент поднеся запястье ко рту, Дракула принял решение. Своими клыками он вспорол плоть между участками брони, разрывая вены, чтобы кровь хлынула свободным потоком, стекая по руке и пальцам. Она падала крупными каплями на почти прозрачную, белую кожу Алукарда.

Дракула никогда не был настолько бледным, никогда… 

Он наблюдал за тем, как его густая, почти черная кровь падала на бледную щеку и губы Алукарда, наблюдал за тем, как эти губы приоткрылись, ведь запах крови пробудил в поверженном вампире самые низменные инстинкты. Неожиданно Дракула понял, что ошибся в своем прошлом суждении. Он _был_ таким же бледным, когда проснулся от тысячелетнего сна, голодный, истощенный и слабый. 

Алукард дернулся у его ног, раскрыл глаза, но не мог их сфокусировать. Он слепо потянулся к запястью Дракулы, к крови и силе, с помощью которых его когда-то создали. Без лишний колебаний Дракула опустил руку, давая сыну только необходимую кровь, и не смог не обратить более пристальное внимание на контраст их кожи. Сам он был розовым, полным жизни, украденной, силой отнятой у врагов. Алукард же походил на вампира из сказок: его кожа была синюшного оттенка там, где не казалась просто серой. 

Чужие клыки прошлись по кости, вгрызаясь в плоть, когда Алукард глубоко вонзил зубы в запястье отца. Боль пронзила руку Дракулы, но он оставался неподвижным, чтобы у Алукарда была возможность насытиться. Любопытное приятное чувство свернулось у него в груди, выдавливая оттуда ярость, пусть и всего на мгновение. Дракула наблюдал за темными губами Алукарда, тесно прижатыми к его коже, за жадными глотками и ощущал, как тепло распространялось по всему телу. Вложив силу в свою кровь, Дракула позволил Алукарду вкусить и её тоже. Это сильно ускорило восстановление сына. Тело Алукарда исцелилось, так и не уйдя за край вечной тишины. И всё-таки это был предел. Сила начала обжигать Алукарда, пусть и продолжая исцелять его. 

Слишком много. 

Дракула оттолкнул Алукарда прочь. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться, и его клыки еще больше разодрали плоть запястья при падении. Алукард приземлился на бок, он дрожал на каждом вдохе, а руки не держали его при попытках подняться. Длинные белые волосы падали ему на лицо, их тяжелая занавесь мягко сияла, также контрастируя с длинной, дикой гривой Дракулы, как и их кожа. 

В голове Дракулы замелькали странные мысли: как эти волосы будут ощущаться между его пальцев, и откуда Тревор унаследовал из цвет? У его матери волосы были черные, как смоль, а у Габриэля Бельмонта не намного светлее. Что могло породить это бледное создание? Что было в крови Габриэля такого, что смогло породить мальчика, столь не походившего на Габриэля и Дракулу, но в то же время похожего? 

Алукард дрожал и стонал, его тело пыталось удержать кровь и силу, которые он так безрассудно поглотил. Дракула мог видеть, как это причиняло сыну боль, но его бесконечно завораживал тот факт, что его кровь не уничтожила Алукарда, как любое другое существо. Ни один человек и лишь небольшая горстка демонов могли бы выжить после контакта с сущностью его магии. И всё же Алукард смог. Слабый, дрожащий, стонущий от боли и замешательства, Алукард держался, преобразовывая силу отца в свою собственную, меняя её. 

В этот момент родилась любопытная мысль. Мысль о том, что это создание, произошедшее от него – такое слабое и далекое от понятия «равный» – было невероятно устойчиво к порче. Это дало Дракуле надежду, даже если Алукард совершит те же ошибки и уступит тьме, как когда-то его отец.

Присев рядом с Алукардом, Дракула провел рукой по светлым волосам, убирая их с ещё сильнее побледневшего лица. Белая грива была удивительно теплой и мягкой. Спустя мгновение он закрыл глаза Алукарда ладонью. 

– _Спи_ , – прошептал Дракула, и в одном слове было столько силы, что Алукард не смог сопротивляться в таком ослабленном состоянии. Алукард отключился, его тело соскользнуло на землю, расслабленное, словно вода. Склонившись над телом бессознательного вампира – сыном – Дракула позволил себе просто смотреть в течение долгого мгновения. Поднимающееся солнце опустило первые розовые лучи на белые волосы, и они засветились, точно серебряные. Только тогда Дракула скользнул руками под бессознательное, долговязое тело Алукарда и поднялся, возвращаясь в замок. 

***

Замок всё ещё принадлежал Дракуле, он был его домом, его тюрьмой. Единственным местом, которому он принадлежал. Проклятая кровь, способная превратить человека в демона, исчезла, и это стало доказательством того, что воля Дракулы пересилила его слабость. Внутри него всё ещё существовала тьма – он отбросил человечность в пользу ненависти и мести тысячи лет назад – но Дракула был слишком упрям, чтобы позволить ярости контролировать себя. Ярость и тьма извивались внутри грудной клетки, в самом сердце, такие живые, ведь Бог оставил его ещё до падения. И хотя Он желал, чтобы Дракула принял титул Принца Тьмы, сам Дракула не доставит ему подобного удовольствия. _Никто_ не будет управлять им. Никто не будет ему господином: ни Бог, ни Сатана, ни даже его собственная слабость. 

Вот почему Сатана не решался прийти в этот мир, пока Дракула ещё был жив, так как сражение между ними было бы неизбежным. Как бы ни был жесток Сатана, Дракула был беспощаден, и падший ангел не смог бы ни за что зацепиться в чужом разуме. Без этого и любой другой доступной слабости, за которую получилось бы ухватиться, Дьявол оставался без надежды на победу, и ему было об этом хорошо известно. 

Проходя по коридорам замка, Дракула почти не чувствовал веса тела в своих руках. Голова Алукарда вяло перекатывалась из стороны в сторону на плече отца под ритм шагов. И с каждым сделанным шагом сила просачивалась в древние полы и своды. Дракула чувствовал каждый камень, каждое развращенное существо, скрывающееся в тенях, и он направил на них силу своего разума, отбирая остатки воли, приковывая к себе. Они служили ему раньше, следуя за притяжением его тьмы. И отныне они вновь будут порабощены, станут продолжением его воли и ничем иным. 

Силой одной лишь мысли Дракула заставил коридоры и стены вокруг перестроиться: стены и полы исчезли, открывая дорогу комнатам и другим коридорам, мелькавшим мимо него с огромной скоростью. Только когда Дракула остановился и его спальня проявилась в окружавшем пространстве, изменчивое движение прекратилось, и замок затих. В центре комнаты тепло потрескивало пламя, расходясь в пасти каменного дракона, расположенного напротив кровати с балдахином, покрытого шелками и подушками. Постель приветливо приняла в свои объятья обмякшее тело Алукарда. 

Огромная кровать с деревянным, резным каркасом визуально делала Алукарда меньше, несмотря на широкие плечи и могучее тело, он казался маленьким и уязвимым. Что-то теплое и удовлетворенное расцветало в сердце Дракулы от взгляда на безмятежное лицо сына. Черно-красные доспехи телохранителя Зобека, которые носил беловолосый вампир, совсем ему не шли. Ему больше подошли бы яркие цвета, доспехи, лучше сидящие на его фигуре, мягкие и сдержанные, а не всё это невежество – примитивный способ устрашить глупцов острыми гранями и темными оттенками. 

С гримасой отвращения Дракула коснулся нагрудника и надавил: темная сила расколола зачарованный металл доспеха, распыляя его. Стоило осыпаться последним частичкам, как открылась бледная гладь тела Алукарда. Он весь был почти белым, за исключением некоторых синюшных участков, обеспокоивших Дракулу. Увидев Алукарда в первый раз, он решил, что такой внешний вид результат действия его крови, часть бытия вампиром. Но теперь, пережив тысячи лет голода, Дракула начал подозревать нечто большее. Дело было в том, что Алукард _голодал_. 

Само тело Дракулы было просто проявлением его силы, приложением к сущности, которое можно контролировать усилием воли: плевок в лицо Бога, создавшего человека по своему образу и подобию. Боль битвы редко останавливала его, так как ничто не могло сравниться с горящей внутри яростью. И тем не менее… для Алукарда – для его сына – тело становилось последней связующей нитью с человечностью. Источник боли, которую Дракула не мог понять. Тело Алукарда было идеальным: плечи словно обещали раздаться ещё больше, как у молодого жеребенка; во всем нём, казалось, оставалось что-то незавершенное, хотя Алукард был выше отца и шире в плечах. Дракула видел в сыне такой потенциал, что больно было смотреть. Впрочем, то была хорошая боль. Связь. Обещание.

Обещание равного. 

Когда-нибудь и, возможно, достаточно скоро Алукард станет ближе к понятию равного для Дракула, чем кто-либо когда-либо был. Это открытие ударило глубоко. Его сердце, бывшее холодным и мертвым в течение тысячелетий, отчаянно стучало о ребра и болезненно сжималось. 

Его сын. 

Его равный. 

Его предсказанный убийца. 

Дракула положил ладонь на широкую, мускулистую грудь сына, и несмотря на осторожность прикосновения кончики когтей впились в бледную кожу, оставляя слабо кровоточащие, розовые следы. Вспышкой едкой магии, наполнившей спальню запахом крови, Дракула рассеял свои доспехи и плащ с их острыми краями. Уже обнажив плечи и руки, он вернул ладонь на грудь Алукарда, расположив её рядом с глубокими, темные синяками – последствия падения после жесткой битвы. 

Тело Алукарда всё ещё боролось с поглощенной силой, пытаясь преобразовать её. И Дракуле было странно ощущать свою силу внутри сына. Она больше не принадлежала ему, изменилась, не отвечая на приказы. Другая, но похожая... 

Кончиками пальцев Дракула собрал несколько крошечных капель крови, сочившихся из оставленных им порезов. Кровь пахла зимой и дымом, чистотой и тьмой. Он прошелся языком по кровавым разводам, и насыщенный вкус взорвался на языке неясными воспоминаниями, гневом, болью и каменной волей. Ничего общего с огнем и серой – вкусом крови самого Дракулы. 

Вернув руку обратно, Дракула вновь присмотрелся к телу сына, а особенно его внимание привлек шрам, полученный в давней битве и до этого спрятанный за уродливыми доспехами. Тревор Бельмонт погиб, сражаясь с величайшим злом, презираемым им всю жизнь – с собственным отцом. Шрам был большим и неровным, рассекал живот Алукарда пополам и заходил на ребра. Это был смертельный удар, и Дракула испытывал смешанные чувства при воспоминании о его нанесении: сожаление мешалось с яростью. Братство скрыло от него существование сына, воспитало того в ненависти к самому образу отца, а после отправило прекратить существование Дракулы. Словно юный мальчишка мог надеяться справиться с таким врагом. 

Тело перед Дракулой однако было живым. Израненным, истощенным, но могущественным. Под тонкой кожей крылись мышцы, тверды и четко очерченные. Тело Алукарда, как и тело его отца, было почти полностью безволосым, не считая нескольких завитков, окружавших мягкий беззащитный член. Последний был достаточно длинным, чтобы мирно покоиться на бедре, притягивая взгляд Дракулы к стройным ногам и ступням. Всё тело Алукарда представляло собой прекрасную симфонию силы и элегантности.

Тело Дракулы было совсем иным. Пусть он и являлся в первую очередь воином, он также был Драконом, воплощением силы, и в нем не нашлось места мягкости, элегантности и нежным изгибам. Все эти плавные линии тела Алукарда, должно быть, достались ему от матери, потому что они уж точно не могли передаться от Габриэля. 

Проведя рукой ниже по животу Алукарда, Дракула позволил себе исследователь длинные, сильные мышцы чужого бедра и беззащитного члена. Несмотря на всю смертельную бледность, кожа оказалась гладкой и необъяснимо человеческой: драгоценной. Длинные ногти Дракулы оставляли слабые белые отметины: не так плохо, как оставлять раны, но всё равно неприятно. Он поджал губы, подправляя руку так, чтобы черные ногти стали короткими и тупыми. Как и замок, его тело было лишь проявлением его воли. 

Даже сейчас тело Алукарда медленно преображало поглощенную энергию, превращая её в свою. Движимый любопытством, Дракула позволил небольшому количеству силы соскользнуть с руки, согревая и вызывая волны мурашек на чужой коже. 

А затем Алукард выгнулся, его грудь расширилась от резкого вдоха. 

Дракула оставил руку на животе Алукарда, продолжая источать энергию, а другой убрал пряди растрепанных волос с его лица. Сын открыл беспокойные глаза: темный белок и желтая роговица. Они не были красными, как у других вампиров, каким Дракула встречал ранее, но всё равно они оставались странно красивыми. 

– Всё хорошо, – сказал Дракула, надеясь успокоить. – Ты в безопасности. 

Золотые волчьи глаза твердо сосредоточились на нем, и это приводило в некоторое замешательство. Откуда взялась эта спокойная уверенность и твердость духа? Это неукротимое убежденность? Возможно ли, что всё это не исчезло ещё из его сына, потому что мир не успел обернуться против него, как когда-то произошло с Дракулой? 

– Я действительно в безопасности, не так ли? – пробормотал Алукард, словно бы размышляя вслух. Он приподнялся на локтях, не сводя взгляда с отца. – Даже несмотря на то, что я много раз пытался убить тебя, даже несмотря на мое обещание уничтожить тебя – я всё равно в безопасности рядом с тобой. 

Алукард был прав. Ни разу с тех пор, как Дракула увидел своего переродившегося сына, не пожелал он его смерти. Он не был терпелив с врагами, предпочитая убить их как можно скорее, а желательно ещё и стереть весь их род с лица земли, чтобы подарить абсолютный финал истории. Тем не менее, у него даже не возникало желания сражаться с Алукардом, лишь чувство сожаления и… связи. Возможно. Это было что-то редкое, что-то, чего до сих пор он никогда не ощущал.

– Ты ещё слаб, – проговорил Дракула вместо нормального ответа, не желая пока разбираться с потаенными смыслами слов Алукарда. – Моя кровь исцелит тебя. 

Превратив ноготь на большом пальце в острый коготь, Дракула дотянулся до своей шеи и разрезал плоть: рана была неглубокой, но кровь текла достаточно свободно, достигая стыка с плечом, собираясь во впадине ключицы и прочерчивая красные дорожки вниз по груди. Алукард отследил этот кровавый путь взглядом: золотые глаза широко распахнулись, черные губы нерешительно разомкнулись. 

– Пей, – призвал Дракула, но предупредил, – пока моя кровь не развратит тебя. 

Взгляд Алукарда мгновенно вернулся к лицу Дракулы, на этот раз немного дикий от жажды крови. Его ноздри раздувались, голод отчетливо считывался с бледного лица, явно болезненный. Однако в голосе звучала лишь уверенность: 

– Ты не сможешь развратить меня. 

Дракула улыбнулся, кончики клыков выглянули из-под губ. 

– Ты так уверен в этом. 

– Ты не сможешь развратить меня, – повторил Алукард, слова звучали подобно обещанию. 

Дракула коснулся рукой волос сына – они были мягкими и теплыми – и притянул его голову ближе, пока не почувствовал прохладные губы на своей груди прямо на дорожках крови. 

– Пей, – он вплел пальцы в белые пряди, создавая удобную хватку, чтобы суметь отстранить сына, если тот попробует взять больше, чем способен переварить – Исцелись. 

Несмотря на меры предосторожности со стороны Дракулы, Алукард и сам не собирался позволять жажде крови одержать верх. Дракула мог заметить это в осторожных движениях сына, в том, как аккуратно тот собирал кровь языком. Методично и вдумчиво Алукард очистил каждый участок кожи, его влажный и нежный язык продвигался всё выше, достигнув ключиц, где остановился, чтобы собрать кровь из ямки. 

С такого близкого расстояния Дракула мог почувствовать запах тела Алукарда – зима и дым – мог почувствовать потенциал чужого тела. Он немного сжал кулак, чтобы лучше ощущать движения сына. Алукард тихо выдохнул прямо во влажную кожу на груди Дракулы, и это был первый звук, который он издал, стоило ему начать пить. 

Что-то могущественное проснулось внутри Дракулы. Оно было чем-то новым, хрупким и безымянным, но достаточно солидным, чтобы свернуться клубком рядом с сияющей бездной ярости в сердце, наполнявшей вампира такой большой силой. Эта сила сочилась из него, делая кожу розовой и здоровой, а глаза и губы красными, как кровь. На протяжении веков к Дракуле прикасалось огромное множество рук: его покойная жена, любовники там и тут, бесчисленные суккубы и демоны. Он испытал все удовольствия плоти и разума, однако то, как Алукард продолжал слизывать с него кровь со всё возрастающим пылом, открывало новые ощущения и волновало. 

Беловолосый вампир либо не осознавал, либо никак не беспокоился о том, что был полностью обнажен и забрался на колени Дракулы в своем стремлении собрать больше силы. И Дракула уже мог видеть изменения: холод чужого тела отступал, искры энергии клубились прямо под бледной кожей. Губы Алукарда оставались мягкими на его шее, он посасывал нанесенную когтем рану, осторожно проводя по ней языком, чтобы снова пустить кровь. Легчайшее прикосновение клыков время от времени ласкало кожу, и Алукард танцевал на острие расшатанного самоконтроля. Чем больше он пил, чем больше грубой силы Дракулы поглощал, тем сильнее становился голод и тем слабее становился контроль.

Дракула схватил сына за бедро, чувствуя, как дрогнули мышцы под ладонью, и потянул. Алукард последовал за движением, окончательно скользнув к отцу на колени, большое тело сжалось до максимума, чтобы поместиться в объятьях Дракулы. Руки Алукарда взметнулись вверх, вцепившись в чужие плечи, удерживая на месте, пока рот ещё более жадно поглощал кровь, стараясь взять всё, что сможем достать. Дракула хорошо знал, насколько приятно ощущается власть, кровь, энергия. Даже уничтожая врагов изнутри, он чувствовал блаженство. Всё, как и с любым другим грехом, как с местью: это было сладчайшее разрушение – и тело Алукарда изо всех сил пыталась поглотить его.

К великому удивлению Дракулы, ему тоже было хорошо от процесса. Его член стал твердым, прижавшись к животу Алукарда и оставляя следы смазки на них обоих. Алукард, похоже, вообще этого не осознавал, сосредоточенный на кормлении, инстинктивно желая расширить рану и отчаянно этому сопротивляясь. Его сердце колотилось о ребра, тихое рычание вырывалось из горло, а ногти глубоко впились в плечи Дракулы, пронзая кожу и мышцы. 

Дракула мог почувствовать силу, отобранную сыном, она завихрялась под бледной кожей, сражаясь с силой самого Алукарда. Это одновременно было и слишком, и недостаточно. Алукард походил на изголодавшегося человека, перед которым поставили обед из трех блюд, и его тело просто неспособно всё это переварить. Он пытался сопротивляться, понимая, что будет только хуже, но всё равно понемногу проигрывал. Почувствовав, что Алукард начал кусать всерьез, Дракула дернул его за волосы достаточно сильно, чтобы оторвать от собственной шеи. Стеклянные золотые глаза были широко распахнуты, полные голода, а губы – залиты кровью. Он был таким красивым, отчаянным и живым, таким злым на Дракула, за то что посмел прервать его трапезу, ведущую к смерти. Поглощение крови из шеи было гораздо более мощным, нежели из запястья: энергии здесь была ничем неограниченной, необузданной. 

– Переборщишь – и это убьет тебя, – голос Дракулы был на удивление хриплым. Он был на пике своей силы, ни единой слабости невозможно было отыскать. Какое могло быть объяснение? 

Алукард наполовину заскулил, наполовину зарычал: звук оборвался почти сразу, как начался. Он был слишком гордым, чтобы умолять, даже полностью потерянный в жажде крови, даже ради чего-то жизненно необходимого, а не просто желанного. Руководствуясь инстинктом, Дракула обхватил лицо сына свободной ладонью и не слишком нежно сжал чужую челюсть, вынуждая широко раскрыть губы. 

– Я дам тебе то, в чем ты нуждаешься, – пообещал Дракула, и никогда в жизни он ещё не был настолько серьезен и напряжен. 

Наклонившись, он прижался открытым ртом ко рту сына и вдохнул в него силу. Осторожно, отсеивая весь разъедающий потенциал, он старался отдать только жизнь этому безумно любопытному созданию, восседающему на его коленях. Кожу Дракулы покалывало в тех местах, где она соприкасалась с кожей Алукарда, органы чувств анализировали каждое мгновение, каждое изменение в энергиях, завихряющихся вокруг. Дракула ощущал всё: то, как расширилась грудная клетка Алукарда, принимая подношение, как его тело сначала напряглось, а после обмякло, достигнув предела, и, наконец, как он погрузился в глубокий сон вновь. 

Полный довольства и сожаления одновременно, Дракула уложил сына обратно на кровать. Он дотянулся рукой до черной массы теней, удерживающей для него мягчайшие шкуры. Ими Дракула накрыл тело Алукарда, подоткнув края. Его сыну был необходим отдых, чтобы восстановиться после битвы с Сатаной. 

Теперь, когда Алукард мог в безопасности отдохнуть, Дракуле нужно было привести замок в порядок. Встав, он призвал обратно доспехи, магия крови прошлась по телу, покрыла руки, облачила в любимый красный плащ. Последний раз огладив очаровательно белые волосы, Дракула ушел, его тело растворилось в тенях. 

***

Дракула сразу почувствовал, что Алукард ушел, не попрощавшись. Защитные обереги в спальне вспыхнули и погасли, обозначая уход его сына из Замка. Дракула остановился – горящая перчатки обернулась вокруг главы Демона – и задумался о своем отношении к произошедшему. Он был немного раздражен, чувствовал каплю сожаления, но, в основном… он ощущал _связь_. Время не имело никакого значения: оно пройдет, и Дракула вновь встретится с сыном, неважно, будут ли они врагами или союзниками. Вампир не привык ощущать нетерпение перед чем-то, и оно определенно пришлось ему по душе. Ему понравилось то, как потеплело на сердце и как существование, которое он вынужден был влачить, стало намного интереснее... 

Дракула не ожидал, что встреча произойдет столь скоро – всего через несколько месяцев после битвы с Сатаной. Эхо его силы вспыхнуло на границе, одновременно знакомое и чуждое – именно так ощущалась сила Алукарда. Дракула оставил битву с демонической ордой, которую терроризировал в Аду, позволив им разбежаться и спрятаться, и растворился в пространстве. 

Следуя за этим слабым эхом, словно за струйкой дыма от умирающего костра, Дракула оказался в руинах незнакомого города. Бетон и сталь провоняли грехом и порчей. У основания здания, которое уходило вверх до высот, не достигнутых ни одним божественным храмом, сидел Алукард. Его ноги были широко расставлены, а меч, Криссаэгрим, расположил на его бедрах, не спрятанный в ножны. Одной рукой он придерживал рукоять, а другой едва заметно опирался на плоскую часть лезвия. Грудь Алукарда была обнажена, но руки и спина оказались облачены в богато украшенный темно-синий плащ с золотой отделкой. Он запрокинул голову назад, и белые волосы резко контрастировали с черной, обугленной стеной. Его глаза оставались закрыты, дыхание вырывалось неровными толчками, а линии лица всё равно казались невыносимо нежными. Он выглядел изможденным, опасным, красивым... 

Дракула всё ещё легко мог ощутить эхо прошедшей битвы. Сила оказалась поглощена землей под несметными слоями бетона и стали. Всё это являлось доказательством того, что Алукард до сих пор любил человечество достаточно, чтобы рисковать жизнью, сражаясь за его благополучие. 

– Ты выиграл, –пробормотал Дракула, приблизившись к отдыхающему вампиру. Тепло, самодовольно свернувшееся у него в груди, перестало быть таким чуждым. Алукард был силен, и кровь Дракулы лишь сделала его ещё сильнее. 

Необычные глаза Алукарда приоткрылись, и на его лице застыло выражение, которое Дракула не мог разобрать: 

– У меня было много времени на тренировки. 

Голос Алукарда был привычно ровным и спокойным, никак не выдавая изнеможения, легко заметного в его теле. По крайней мере, он не выглядел серьезно раненым, ни на нем, ни под ним не было крови. Однако что-то точно было не так.

– У тебя была возможность утолить жажду? –спросил Дракула, опускаясь на одно колено и сжимая ладонь на клинке, пронзившем его сердце тысячи лет назад и столько же пробывшем в нем. В каком-то смысле, меч почти стал частью него к этому моменту, и Дракуле казалось, что он прикасался к старому другу. 

Руки Алукарда упали по швам, сдаваясь усталости. 

– Не после тебя, – признался Алукард странно мягким тоном.

– А до этого? – надавил на сына Дракула. 

Белизна волос Алукарда, его кожи, утомление после использования магии – всё это начинало складываться в определенную картину в голове Дракулы. Алукард происходил из рода, где магия была столь же естественной, как кровь, текущая в его теле. Габриэль Бельмонт использовал магию без ограничений, еще будучи человеком, а Дракула мог искажать реальность, даже не напрягаясь. Тем не менее, магия истощала Алукарда до опасных пределов. 

Когда сын ничего не ответил, Дракула перенес Криссаэгрим в Пустоту, где хранилось его собственное оружие. Беловолосый вампир просто наблюдал за ним из-под тяжелых век, ничего не говоря. Сила Дракулы обернулась вокруг тела Алукарда, потянув за собой, но безрезультатно. Стало очевидно, что он не мог превратить тело сына в туман и ужас, как мог своё. Поэтому вместо этого он изменил саму реальность вокруг них: она переменчиво извивалась до тех пор, пока подобно расправившему крылья дракону не появилась спальня. Грязный выжженный бетон сменился постелью Дракулы, прохладные шелковые простыни заскользили по доспехам. 

Дракула положил когтистую руку на бледную грудь сына: кончики когтей уперлись в чужую кожу, не слишком осторожные, но всё же не пронзающие до крови. 

– Ты мог бы попросить о помощи. 

Глаза Алукарда закрылись, длинные, белые ресницы успели отбросить тени на щеки, пока в полутьме не мелькнул вновь намек на золото чужого взгляда. 

– Мог ли? 

Дракула почувствовал, что этот вопрос был гораздо глубже, чем казался на первый взгляд, но сделал вид, что не понял этого. Обсуждать свои чувства он не желал. 

– Ты не питался. 

Это уже был не вопрос: бледность кожи Алукарда являлась наглядным доказательством. 

– Я никогда этого не делал, – признался Алукард, и нотка гнева, явно направленная на отца, заставила последнего задуматься, что вообще сын к нему чувствовал. Алукарда воспитывали в ненависти к нему, заставили поверить, что единственный способ спасти человечество – это убить собственного отца. 

– И ты никогда не просил о помощи, – пробормотал Дракула, переводя ладонь на богато расшитый плащ Алукарда. Эту одежду создала похожая на магию Дракулы сила, но всё-таки она имела достаточно различий, чтобы сопротивляться давлению со стороны. Ладонь сына устроилась поверх его руки, и спустя мгновение плащ растворился в голубых искрах, оставляя верхнюю часть тела Алукарда обнаженной. 

Посмотрев в золотые глаза Алукарда, Дракула заставил и собственный плащ растаять, но не стал дожидаться новых ответов, устав от разговоров, кружащих вокруг сути и лишь разжигающих его гнев. Без лишних слов он нанес себе длинную рану. Алукард рванулся вперед, но столь же резко замер. 

– Становится всё сложнее контролировать жажду крови? – спросил Дракула, не понимая до конца, хотел ли он так подразнить или съязвить. Алукард утверждал, что кровь отца не сможет испортить его, но Дракула не верил в это. Зло живет в сердцах людей, и рано или поздно находится нечто, разрушающее тонкую оболочку самоконтроля. Пали все, даже избранники Божьи. 

– Ты не можешь развратить меня, – заявил Алукард с абсолютной убежденностью в тихом голосе. 

Бледная рука опустилась на плечо Дракулы, холодные сильные пальцы обернулись вокруг выступающих мышц, а после грубо сжались. 

– Ты тоже ни о чем не просил, – прорычал Алукард, переворачивая их на постели и оказываясь сверху, изгибаясь, подобно прекрасному, бледному призраку. 

Дракула спрятал когти и дотронулся до очаровательных белых прядей, упавших на чужие бледные плечи, их кончики щекотали ему грудь, пачкаясь в крови. Он сжал мягкие локоны в кулак, и Алукард склонился, следуя за хваткой, ожидая, позволяя отцу перехватиться поудобнее, прежде чем оседлать его, наклониться ещё ниже и прижаться губами к свежей ране. 

Волосы мягкой волной соприкасались с челюстью Дракулы, вес тела сына давил на живот, одной лишь хваткой руки изголодавшийся вампир удерживался на месте. Губы Алукарда были прохладными и мягкими на его коже, клыки постоянно напоминали о своем существовании, но никогда не пронзали кожу, не позволяли взять желаемое: не позволяли взять _всё._

– Возьми её, – прорычал Дракула, резко натягивая сжатые в кулаке пряди. – Возьми то, чего так жаждешь, черт тебя дери! 

Алукард оставался напряженным, как струна, низкое рычание вырывалось у него из горла, больше подходящее животному, нежели вампиру. 

– Я возьму, – Алукард оторвал рот от раны, и кровь украшала его губы и подбородок, – как только ты тоже это сделаешь. 

– Однажды я уже сделал неправильный выбор, – признался Дракула. – Я не повторю свою ошибку. 

Однажды он уже поступил опрометчиво и убил своего сына Тревора. Никакие бесконечные сожаления не могли изменить тот факт, что он собственноручно оборвал эту потенциальную связь. Он пытался спасти Тревора, но его кровь дала ему Алукарда. Дракула не знал точно, что он чувствовал по этому поводу. С одной стороны, его сердце ныло от потери ребенка, которого ему не удалось узнать, от потери возможности стать отцом. С другой стороны, Алукард был интригующим, умным и мог стать равным отцу когда-нибудь. И, ох, на этот раз Дракула не собирался упускать шанс. 

Тем не менее, просить о подобном казалось слишком самонадеянным, несмотря на медленно набухающий член Алукарда, отлично видимый под тканью его штанов, и жажду крови, заставляющую светиться золотые глаза. Дракула не сдвинулся с места. Он наблюдал за волнами белых волос, за тем, как шрамы, испещрившие лицо напротив, бледнели с каждым мгновением, и не мог принять решение. 

Он сильнее сжал волосы Алукарда и попытался использовать их, чтобы притянуть сопротивляющегося сына к ране на своей груди, не желая продолжать разговор. Однако в следующее мгновение могучий вес воина пропал, и тело Алукарда рассыпалось стаей летучих мышей, которые с пронзительными злыми криками метались от одной стены к другой в поисках выхода, но были вынуждены каждый раз менять направление, натыкаясь на охранные обереги. 

Дракула закрыл глаза, позволяя оберегам потухнуть. Позволяя сыну уйти. Он не ответил – и вот результат. По крайней мере, если Алукарду удалось трансформироваться, у него явно появились лишние силы.

Раздраженно вздохнув, Дракула скатился с постели, магия крови проползла по его телу, и стоило ногам коснуться пола, как плащ уже оказался на плечах и когтистые рукавицы облекли ладони, сжавшиеся в кулаки. Он направился к балконной двери из цветного стекла – створки открылись перед ним, тускло сверкая – и встал на каменный выступ с видом на город, построенный людьми внутри его владений. 

Тупые создания. 

Спрыгнув с края, Дракула падал, чувствуя, как холодный ночной воздух трепал его волосы и одежду. В какой-то момент он резко двинул рукой, разрывая ткань бытия, и провалился в образовавшуюся трещину, жестко приземлившись на выжженную солнцем землю. Удар расколол камень под ним вместе с песчаной почвой, образуя небольшой кратер глубиной по колено. 

Выпрямившись, Дракула призвал Когти Хаоса, желая огня и ярости. Стоило им материализоваться вокруг ладоней, как вампир почувствовал знакомую песню Меча Бездны, нетерпеливо ожидавшего новых команд, а вместе с ней и кое-что другое. Дракула осознал, что Криссаэгрим все ещё оставался в его личном измерении. Интересно, что Алукард будет делать без своего оружия. Будет ли он сражаться чем-то другим или вовсе голыми руками? 

Подрагивающее ощущение темных сил поблизости отвлекло Дракулу от этих мыслей. Сатана правил адом до своего уничтожения, но являлся далеко не единственной угрозой. 

Пришло время выследить всех своих конкурентов. 

***

Дракула в замешательстве уставился на свою кровать. Алукард не покинул Замок. Замок, как и тело Дракулы, теперь был лишь продолжение его разума, просто вампир оказался слишком занят выслеживанием правителей Ада, чтобы понять, где находился сын. По итогу, последний нашелся в спальне отца. На его кровати. Свернувшийся в клубок спиной к двери. Дракула воспринял это как четкое заявление. Не то чтобы Алукард был в человеческой форме. На кровати лежал белый волк размером с небольшую лошадь. 

Сжав переносицу, Дракула не хотел признавать, что несколько сбит с толку таким поворотом событий. 

Алукард в образе волка был довольно массивным, мускулистым, длинный мех отливал серебром, что одновременно завораживало Дракулу и расстраивало. То, как он свернулся клубков, а его пушистый хвост прикрыл длинную морду, могло показаться милым, если бы не тот факт, что огромная кровать едва могла вместить животное. 

– Думаю, ты явно стал больше в этой форме, – задумчиво проговорил Дракула, приближаясь к постели и одновременно с этим сбрасывая Перчатки Хаоса из-за желания коснуться белого, мягкого на вид меха. Оказалось, что тот совсем не мягкий, а жесткий и плотный, служивший защитой от клыков и когтей. Стоило Дракуле выпустить немного своей силы, как мех засветился голубым, так как сила Алукарда начала бороться с вторжением. 

Волк фыркнул, его массивная грудная клетка ненадолго расширилась. Дракула покружился вокруг, не отрывая руки, погруженной в великолепный мех, пока не смог сесть на край кровати. Ресницы у волка были той же длины, что и у человеческой формы Алукарда, веки были решительно сомкнуты, показывая, что владелец этого прекрасного тела желал игнорировать отца всем своим существом. Неспособный сопротивляться порыву, Дракула потянул одно из заостренных ушей, торчащих из плотного меха. Ухо тут же ушло вниз и прижалось к черепу. Пришлось потянуть другое, и Дракула успел отметить бархатистую структуру, пока и это ухо не прижалось к голове. Алукард вытащил морду из-под хвоста, обнажая впечатляющие клыки, сверкнули золотые глаза с черными белками (они очень подходили волчьей форме). 

Дракула снова вытянул руку и призвал меч сына, длинный, тонкий клинок нетерпеливо задрожал. Вампир повернул оружие и положил его на кровать, наблюдая, как волк сразу же накрыл обнаженное лезвие лапой. 

– Я не хочу разрушить тебя, – тихо произнес Дракула, проводя ладонью по жесткому меху на шее волка. 

Энергия вокруг переменилась, как поменялось и тело под рукой Дракулы, мерцая и удлиняясь. Из подрагивающего голубого тумана появилась привычная фигура Алукарда: синий бронированный плащ прибавлял веса и широты его плечам, а белые волосы беспорядочно спадали на лоб. Золотые глаза смотрели на Дракулу с той же уверенностью, что и раньше: ни единого намека на сомнения: 

– Твоя _кровь_ не сможет меня развратить... – Алукард опустил взгляд на губы Дракулы, на его шею и, наконец, на открытую грудь. – _Ты_ не сможешь испортить меня, – снова взгляд глаза в глаза. – Я не позволю этому произойти. 

Значит, всё дело было в доверии. Дракуле надо было довериться Алукарду, поверить, что он достаточно силен, чтобы противостоять тьме отца. Довериться тому, что Алукард знал, чего просит и куда всё это их приведет. 

– Ты, правда, никогда не питался ничьей кровью, кроме моей? – спросил Дракула, пытаясь уйти от необходимости думать о… приглашении, которое ему дал Алукард. Разрешении. 

Алукард склонил голову набок, усаживаясь на колени и с любопытством глядя на отца: 

– Да. Дракула обвел взглядом синий плащ с его красивой золотой отделкой и драконьей чешуей на плечах: 

– Почему? Если бы ты питался, пока я спал, смог бы обойти меня в силе. 

Это была неправда, и Дракула понял это, даже не произнеся фразу до конца. Его ярость и боль не имели границ, горькая ненависть словно была отдельным существом внутри него, затягивая вампира всё дальше во тьму. В конце концов, существовала объективная причина, по которой Сатана пытался не попасться Дракуле на пути, чтобы не вступать в конфликт. Видения жены и сына показали, что он заплатил свой долг, когда спас человечество (снова), но зло корнями уходило глубоко в его душу. Как бы ему ни хотелось верить, что это бесконечное наказание имело цель, горькая часть его разума отказывалась принимать такое направление мыслей. 

Алукард фыркнул, укладывая руки в перчатках на плечи Дракулы. Он был высоким и могущественным, но в то же время достаточно стройным, чтобы оставаться изящным. Это завораживало Дракулу больше, чем стоило бы. Впрочем, не осознание греховности таких мыслей заставляло его колебаться. Он просто не хотел причинять боль этому конкретному существу. 

– Спасибо за комплимент, как бы незаслуженным он ни был… Отец, – голос Алукарда был тихим и нежным, более глубоким, чем у Дракулы, что заставило последнего улыбнуться, несмотря на некоторую язвительность слов.

– Почему ты изменился? – спросил Дракула, глядя в золотые глаза напротив. – Когда ты смог отказаться от гнева, который привел тебя к смерти в моем Замке столько лет назад? 

Алукард опустил взгляд, длинные ресницы отбросили тени на щеки. Дракула поднял обе руки к бледному лицу сына, позаботившись о когтях, и убрал белые пряди со лба, наслаждаясь четкими чертами лица: высокие скулы, широкие, темно-серые губы, плавная линия шеи, переходившая в мощные плечи и ещё более широкую грудь. Учитывая телосложение Алукарда, Дракула с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как тот дерется с оружием в обеих руках. Было что-то в его фигуре, в том, как он себя держал, это подсказывало опытному воину, что Алукард знал, как обращаться с двумя клинками в стиле старых мастеров, а не небрежном стиле, которому обучали молодых бойцов. 

– Когда ты дал мне свою кровь, – Алукард облизнул губы, и Дракула инстинктивно отследил этот маленький жест, – я почувствовал твою боль и твою ярость, – взгляд Алукарда оставался бесстрашным и уверенным, такой же, как когда он предлагал план по убийству Сатаны. Такой же, как когда он вонзил свой меч в сердце Дракулы и впервые назвал его отцом. – Меня научили ненавидеть тебя ещё до того, как научили ходить. Меня учили тому, что ты бездушный монстр, создание из чистой тьмы, предатель человеческого рода. Позорное пятно. И единственным способом восстановить мою честь было проливание твоей крови, – выдохнув и закрыв глаза, Алукард чуть двинул головой и прижался щекой к отцовской руке в своих волосах. – Когда ты дал мне свою кровь, я почувствовал твое одиночество, замешательство и ненависть, побуждающую сжечь весь мир, предательство, всё ещё рвущее твою душу на части. Но также я почувствовал сожаление по поводу судьбы моей матери и твою любовь к ней… и к сыну, в котором тебе было отказано, – он открыл глаза, и взгляд его был самым нежным из тех, что Дракуле приходилось видеть. – Меня учили, что в тебе не осталось ничего от человека, но это неправда. Ты чувствуешь. Ты любишь и ненавидишь, гневаешься из-за несправедливости по отношению к тебе, как любое живое существо. Просто твои чувства… они настолько могущественны, что обычный смертный не может их понять. 

– Не соверши ошибку, – прорычал Дракула, чья грудь отчаянно сжалась от понимания в глазах Алукарда, – тьма пустила корни в мою душу. Она – часть меня. Я никогда не прощу ни Бога, ни людей. Подобно тому, как они прокляли меня, я проклинаю их собственным существованием. 

Дракула сжал чужие волосы, удерживаемые в руке, и голос его полнился рычанием и темнотой. Его ненависть не имела конца, и он никого не прощал. Никогда. 

– Но ты смог достичь равновесия, – возразил Алукард. – Я не прошу тебя простить. Я не прошу тебя отпустить свой гнев, – он скользнул ладонью по груди Дракулы и позволил своему плачу исчезнуть в потоке искр. – Просто позволь другим вещам получить доступ к твоему сердцу, это всё, о чем я прошу. Сохрани равновесие, которое сам установил. 

Дракула поджал губы и отпустил белые пряди, наблюдая за тем, как они беспорядочно падают на лицо Алукарда, его обнаженные плечи и грудь. Они опустились вплоть до пояса, и почему-то не этого он ожидал от сына. 

– Если я смог почувствовать столь многое, сделав несколько глотков твоей крови, – прошептал Алукард, – сможешь ли ты почувствовать то же самое, выпив моей? 

У Дракулы перехватило дыхание, всё внутри сжалось от незнакомого желания. Алукард предлагал свою _кровь_. Не как средство для исцеления – он готов был дать Дракуле возможность преодолеть тысячелетнюю пропасть между ними. Наконец-то, Дракула сможет узнать его. Всегда можно было загнать сына в угол и укусить насильно, но то, что скоро произойдет будет намного слаще. Данное добровольно приглашение озадачило его, но он был полон решимости. 

– Ты понимаешь, что именно предлагаешь? – Дракула провел кончиками пальцев по натянутым сухожилиям, пока не остановился на бледной шее. Сердце дико стучало в груди, клыки удлинились в предвкушении. Дракула хотел попробовать предложенную кровь, хотел испить Алукарда и забрать у него все. – Ты же знаешь, я не сторонник сдержанности. 

Улыбка Алукарда была почти нежной, и Дракула почувствовал, как под пальцами дернулся кадык. 

– Да, отец. 

Рука Дракулы прошлась по горлу сына вверх и снова зарылась в густую, белую гриву волос, откидывая их назад и обнажая бледную кожу. Алукард, следуя за движением, лениво прикрыл веки, наблюдая за отцом из-под ресниц, и отклонил голову, давая ещё больший доступ. 

– Я тебя предупредил, – почти зло проговорил Дракула, обнажая клыки. – Если я начну, то не остановлюсь, пока не удовлетворюсь. 

Алукард кивнул, из-за чего волосы в хватке Дракулы натянулись. 

– Да. 

Всё ещё такой спокойный, такой уверенный в собственной правоте. Эта абсолютная убежденность немного злила Дракулу. Резко рванувшись вперед, он укусил – сильно и безжалостно. Кровь хлынула из раны прямо в рот. Алукард зашипел, но не попытался отстраниться, так что Дракула укусил ещё раз и ещё, расширяя рану, причиняя боль, не переживая по этому поводу. Чего он отчаянно желал в тот момент, так это осознать, почувствовать все, что не мог понять об Алукарде. И вот оно! Жгучий стыд и ненависть, старые, как прах, одновременно знакомые и чуждые, словно взятая у кого-то вера. Любовь, испытываемая сыном к матери, сладостная уверенность в ответной любви, даже после перерождения монстром. Его злость, глубокая и темная, за насильственное обращение в вампира – существо, которое он презирал. И Дракула… Всё, что Алукарда чувствовал к нему. 

Дракула глотал все больше, всё яростнее, не замечая, как руки впились в его плечи, стоило притянуть тело Алукарда ближе. Он укусил вновь, забирая ещё больше, стремясь узнать, понять. Было столько всего, так много противоречивых чувств от гордости до отвращения – по всему спектру. Дракула мог это почувствовать, но никак не приближался к пониманию, а ему нужно было _знать_. 

Оторвавшись от рваной раны, созданной им самим, Дракула поднял голову, рука ещё крепче сжала волосы Алукарда, и прижался окровавленным ртом к губам сына, вдыхая в него силу. Алукард ахнул от удивления, а затем поцеловал его. Дракула толкнул его, повалив на кровать. Его одежда рассеялась, оставляя тело обнаженным, а после сила обрушилась на Алукарда, жаля, разрывая связи, скреплявшие ткань и металл, пока они оба не остались нагими.

Руки Алукарда были на плечах отца, но не отталкивали. Пальцы сжались, когти впились в плоть, стоило ему открыться и впустить Дракулу внутрь. Алукард был на вкус как его кровь, как лед и дым. 

Дракуле всё было мало. 

Ужесточив поцелуй, просунув язык вглубь чужого рта, он исследовал нежную, добровольно предложенную пещеру. Всё вокруг закружилось от силы испытываемых эмоций, от воспоминаний в чужой крови. Он позволил себе ощутить тело в полной мере, позволил себе прожить происходящее так ярко, как давно уже не делал. Позволил себе отреагировать чем-то помимо гнева и ярости. 

Алукард потянулся к нему для очередного поцелуя, прорывая когтями кожу. Его тело, длинная дуга мышц и костей, прижалась к телу отца, прохладная кожа резко контрастировала с жаром, исходящим от Дракулы. 

Прервав поцелуй, Дракула вдохнул в сына ещё больше силы. Укус на бледной шее Алукарда начал затягиваться, а его член постепенно наполнился энергией и встал, касаясь живота. 

Раздвинув ноги, Алукард позволил Дракуле устроиться между ними. Гладкая, прохладная кожа бедер ощущалась так ярко, что Дракула вздрогнул и поцеловал сына вновь, жестче. Стон сорвался с его губ, настолько было сильно наслаждение от вкуса чужих губ. Ему нравилась близость, прикосновения, эта удивительная связь. Тело, обласканное его руками, было таким твердым, настоящим телом воина с жесткими мускулами и шрамами, но в тоже время мягким и завлекающим. Дракула провел губами по гладкой щеке Алукарда, опуская к его шее, где вновь вонзил зубы в содрогнувшуюся плоть. Не настолько сильно, чтобы разорвать вены, но достаточно для образования синяка и ощущения нескольких капель крови на языке. 

Дракула протиснул руку между их животами, обернул пальцы вокруг твердого члена Алукарда и слегка потянул. 

– Ах! – вскрикнул Алукард, изгибаясь под Дракулой, впиваясь когтями в его спину и разжигая желание. 

Дракула желал Алукарда. Он хотел владеть им, хотел быть единственным для него, хотел уничтожить весь его холеный самоконтроль. Он _жаждал_. 

В теле Алукарда не чувствовалось… сомнения, но он словно сдерживался. Поэтому Дракула прижался ртом к этой твердой груди и вонзил клыки прямо в грудную мышцу. Он высасывал кровь, пытаясь найти причину этого невербального сопротивления. Удовольствие взорвалось за закрытыми веками, сладостное, глубокое, настолько полное, что вырвало из него стон. Дракула копнул глубже, за пределы удовольствия от прикосновений и плотского желания, которыми одаривал сына он сам, безжалостно лаская член. И стоило Алукарду перестать терзать его спину когтями, вместо этого запутавшись пальцами в темных волосах, Дракула сумел ухватить это… 

В то же мгновение Алукард резко отстранился, заставляя Дракулу поднять голову и зарычать. 

– Ты мог бы просто спросить, – выдохнул Алукард, его губы больше не были серыми, приобретя легкий розовый оттенок, да и вся переданная ему сила придала более живой вид этому бледному созданию. 

Глядя в глаза, полные жидкого золота с легкими вкраплениями алого, Дракула ощущал тепло, распространяющееся по грудной клетке, наполняющее сердце. 

– Ты никогда раньше не спал с мужчиной, – сказал Дракула, знание, вытянутое из крови, громыхало в покоях разума. На этот раз слова вызвали у Алукарда ответный рык, и он сжал теплые пальцы, сомкнутые вокруг его члена, медленно двигая вверх-вниз. 

– Если я собираюсь позволить мужчине себя трахнуть, – выдохнул Алукард в нехарактерно грубой манере, – по крайней мере, я должен убедиться, что этот мужчина достаточно впечатляющий, чтобы заслужить такую честь, не так ли? 

– Я не мужчина[прим. Переводчика: игра слов man как «человек» и man как «мужчина»], – прорычал Дракула, располагаясь удобнее и тем самым вынуждая Алукарда раскинуть ноги ещё шире, чтобы приспособиться к смене положения. 

Алукард обнажил клыки. Его лицо покраснело, несколько прядей прилипли к влажным губам. Освободив руки, он провел ими по груди Дракулы, а после опустился ниже по животу: одной он обхватил влажный от смазки член, а второй оперся о сильное бедро. 

– Может, ты и не человек, но определенно мужчина. 

– Я не могу обещать, что буду нежным, – ответил Дракула. Он погрузил два пальца в рот, лаская их языком, смачивая. Лишь после этого он опустил руку за бледные, тяжелые яички Алукарда и погрузил пальцы в узкое отверстие. 

– Трудно в это поверить… _ах_ , – слова Алукарда прервал стон, стоило Дракуле запустить внутрь него сразу два пальца, медленно и безжалостно. Слюны не хватало, пальцы недостаточно скользили по гладким стенкам, и Алукард то напрягался, то снова расслаблялся. – Ведь ты всегда был предельно, _ах_ , осторожен в отношениях со мной. 

Дракуле нужно было что-то более скользкое, чтобы облегчить вторжение, и неимение ничего под рукой вызывало разочарованное рычание и более грубое движение пальцев внутри сопротивляющейся плоти. Наклонившись, он вновь поцеловал Алукарда, трахая его рот так, как хотел бы поиметь тело, и целовал до тех пор, пока краем глаза не уловил движение: руки предлагали ему небольшой сосуд. Теперь можно было отстраниться и оторвать руки от сына, наблюдая краем глаза за тем, как Алукард отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на демона-слугу, доказательство падения Дракулы. Тем не менее, сын не пытался никуда убежать, поэтому Дракула забрал сосуд и убрал демона из спальни усилием воли. После исчезновения слуги, вампир закрыл комнату рунами. 

Алукард был настоящим произведением искусства: его бледное тело раскинулось на шелковых простынях, белые волосы рассыпались веером, создавая божественный ореол над головой. Легкий румянец украшал его щеки, а глаза продолжали следить за каждым движением отца. Дракула облизнулся, сердце стучало так сильно, что этот стук отдавался в ушах. Желание обжигало изнутри, оставляя горло сухим и порождая жажду большего, желание получить больше Алукарда. 

Полив маслом из сосуда живот сына, Дракула наблюдал за тем, как дрожат и напрягаются мышцы. Он не остановился на достигнутом, наслаждаясь реакцией Алукарда, когда масло полилось на твердый член, а после на поджатые яйца. Не заботясь об устроенном беспорядке, Дракула отставил сосуд и обеими руками прошелся по смазанной маслом коже, особое внимание уделяя чувствительному члену, отчего дыхание у Алукарда заметно сбилось. Твердый живот поднимался и опускался в такт дыханию, даже когда Дракула скользнул ладонями между бледных, стройных ног.

Теперь пальцы скользнули внутрь гораздо легче, масло смазало проход, поэтому Дракула смог использовать сразу три. Алукард застонал, выгнув спину. Легкая довольная улыбка появилась на лице Дракулы, стоило ему согнуть пальцы в поисках особой точки. Он понял, что поиск увенчался успехом, когда Алукард дернулся, словно его ужалили, с искусанных губ сорвалось проклятье, и его рука взметнулась вверх, хватаясь за изголовье кровати. 

В напряжении его тела существовала неописуемая красота: напряженные грудные мышцы, выпирающие вены на шее, умоляющие укусить… Беспомощный перед желанием, Дракула схватился за греховно длинную ногу, подтянул её к губам и укусил. Алукард мяукнул что-то, изогнул тело ещё сильнее и свободной рукой потянул отца за волосы. Дракула укусил ещё раз, делая глубокие, большие глотки, разделяя с сыном удовольствие, пока голова не закружилась от жгучего желания, скопившегося в члене Алукарда. В основном, Дракула сосредоточился на движении пальцев, разрабатывающих тесные мышцы. Тело Алукарда поддавалось так сладко, он сжимался, но не пытался отстраниться. 

– Пожалуйста, – простонал Алукард хрипло и низко, разбито, а Дракула ведь даже ещё _не начал_. Однако это был первый раз, когда его сын просил, молил его о чем-то, что было ему необходимо. Дракула оторвался от раны, вытащил пальцы из тела Алукарда и растер остатки масла по своему сочащемуся смазкой члену. Расположившись над сыном, он пристроил член к расслабленному входу и безжалостно толкнулся сквозь тугое кольцо мышц. Дракула не сдержал стона от того, как крепко обхватили его стенки, от того, как сопротивление постепенно слабело. И вскоре он смог погрузиться по самые яйца в дрожащее тело Алукарда. 

Когда Алукард притянул его за волосы и укусил, удовольствие стало почти невыносимым. Клыки без колебаний пронзили горячую кожу, смело забирая желаемое. Зарычав, Дракула схватил сына за бедра, поднял с постели и толкнулся в него с такой силой, какую только могло выдержать физическое тело. Удовольствие вспыхнуло внутри, распространилось по телу и, пока он продолжал двигаться, все сильнее и сильнее закручивалось в животе. Мир сузился лишь до них двоих. Алукард жадно пил из него, пока его трахали, хватаясь за Дракулу, принимая каждый карающий толчок, в то время как удовольствие Дракулы выходило из-под контроля. 

Наконец, всё достигло пика: оргазм почти вывернул его наизнанку, лишив зрения, пламенем проходясь по телу, подобно силе чистого хаоса. Когда Дракула пришел в себя, все ещё погруженный до упора в Алукарда, сын уже не кусал его, лениво облизывая ранки и лаская спину прикосновениями. Он мог учуять неудовлетворенное желание сына и видел всё ещё твердый член, выгнувшийся к животу. 

– Алукард, – прохрипел Дракула более грубым голосом, чем обычно. Кровь сделала губы и подбородок Алукарда красными. 

Кровь Дракулы. Та самая, что разрывала людей и демонов на части, та, что дала Алукарду жизнь. Его сын казался опьяненным, грудь тяжело вздымалась, как будто ему необходимо было дышать. Он был потрясающе красив и, главное, находился здесь по собственному желанию: и Дракула мог трахать его, ласкать и кусать. Алукард _принадлежал ему_. Не сдерживая рык, не сдерживая бесконечный жар, захвативший его грудь, наполнивший его до краев, не сдерживая эмоции, Дракула склонился ближе к сыну. Алукард был идеален, запертый физикой своего тела, доверившийся отцу. Желавший его. 

Дотянувшись до нетерпеливого члена Алукарда, которым так долго пренебрегали, он крепко сжал его, пройдясь вверх-вниз. Впрочем, и сам Дракула ещё не был удовлетворен до конца. Он не получил всё, что хотел, он даже не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет насытиться. 

Прикоснувшись носом к лицу Алукарда, Дракула дождался, пока сын понимающе повернется, и они снова соприкоснутся губами. Он легко почувствовал привкус разочарования на языке сына, считывал это по тому, как Алукард продолжал сжимать внутри себя его член и двигать бедрами. 

Дракула усмехнулся, зная, что разочарование беспочвенно. Тело являлось продолжением его разума и не подлежало человеческим слабостям. Он был твердым, когда хотел этого. Удивленный вздох слетел с губ Алукарда, когда тело подчинилось желанию Дракулы и снова наполнило тесный проход горячей плотью, давя на стенки. Отстранившись так, чтобы внутри осталась лишь головка, сжатая тугим кольцом мышц, Дракула толкнулся вперёд, медленно и глубоко, попав прямо по нужному местечку, из-за чего Алукард содрогнулся, застонал и выгнул своё прекрасное тело. 

Дракула трахал его медленно, поглаживая член в такт с толчками, наблюдая за нарастанием удовольствия в теле Алукарда. Глаза беловолосого вампира сомкнулись, шея напряглась, стоило ему упереться макушкой в подушку и выставить пульсирующие венки на обозрение. Его губы раскрылись, клыки выглядывали из-под тонких, блестящих губ. Дракуле хотелось поранить язык об их кончики и вдохнуть силу в Алукарда, чтобы тот полностью в ней потерялся. 

Алукард был таким красивым, его тело скользило по кровати с каждым толчком. Длинные пальцы схватились за простыни в порыве наслаждения. Его дыхание, резкое и хриплое, прерывалось стоном каждый раз, когда Дракула погружался в него целиком. 

Когда Алукард кончил, его тело изогнулось луком, и короткие хриплые стоны вырывались из горла. Дракула не переставал двигать бедрами, выдавливая последние капли спермы, даже после того как Алукард начал извиваться в сверхчувствительной агонии. Ухватившись за выступающую бедренную косточку сына, Дракула поднял чужую руку, беспомощно пытавшуюся сжаться на спинке кровати, и прижал её к подушке. Каждое движение мускулов, каждый поворот и вздрагивание казались завораживающими. Он не хотел, чтобы это когда-либо заканчивалось, хотел всю оставшуюся вечность смотреть на прилипшие к покрасневшей коже белые волосы. 

Нависнув над напряженным телом, ещё сильнее надавливая на схваченную руку, Дракула прижался губами к гладкой щеке, ощущая привкус соли от слез или пота. 

– Алукард, – голос Дракула был таким же сломленным, как внешний вид его сына. – Я собираюсь разобрать тебя на части, – он медленно двинул бедрами назад, чтобы Алукарда почувствовал каждый сантиметр твердой плоти. – Кусочек, – бедра вновь мучительно пошли вперед, – за кусочком. 

Медленно он обвел взглядом сына, и когда тот сжался на нем, удовольствие стерло из головы все мысли, кроме Алукарда. 

– Ты не сможешь, – выдохнул Алукард, извиваясь под ним, его длинные ноги скользили по бедрам Дракулы.

Отпустив бедро сына, Дракула схватил его голову обеими руками, впившись пальцами в красные щеки. Он заставил Алукарда широко раскрыть рот, так чтобы стали видны длинные клыки, блестящие в свете огня, вытянутые и влажные, готовые укусить. 

– Теперь ты мой, – прохрипел Дракула. – И больше нет пути назад. Ускорившись, Дракула начал в ровном темпе иметь Алукарда, и каждый толчок выдавливал вздох из слишком чувствительного тела. Прижавшись губами к губам, вампир вдохнул в сына крошечное количество силы: Алукард уже столько поглотил, мог переварить и ещё немного. Было жестоко поступать так, но Дракуле было все равно. Всё, что его волновало, так это доведение сына до предела: здесь на этой кровати, на его члене. 

Орган Алукарда ответил на вторжение силы тем, что встал, потираясь о Дракулу. Дыхание изменилось, дрожь сотрясала бледное тело, хотя жар только нарастал, Алукард пытался переработать полученные кровь, силу и возбуждение. Дракула зарычал, согнув сына пополам, и начал двигаться ещё быстрее и жестче, целясь в то место, которое заставляло Алукарда кричать и метаться под ним. 

Его собственное сердце больше не было холодным, оно ожило и быстро билось в груди, удовольствие заставляло его тяжело дышать, совсем как человека. С этим было ничего не поделать: Алукард был слишком хорош, становясь только уже со временем, и ощущалось это просто невероятно. Тесный обхват, запах пота, неоспоримое присутствие рядом. Свободная рука Алукарда запуталась в темных волосах, пальцы впились в кожу головы, и эта легкая боль только сделала всё ярче. 

Алукард кончил неожиданно и тяжело, его тело выгнулось, голова вырвалась из хватки Дракулы, прекратив поток вливающейся в него силы. Глаза его были крепко зажмурены, на лбу блестел пот, влажные волосы налипли на лицо, и он вскрикнул, коротко и резко, расслабляясь и напрягаясь по кругу. Дракула замедлился, смягчая толчки, пытаясь продлить оргазм Алукарда и запоминая каждое микро выражение на лице сына. 

Довольно скоро каждое движение Дракулы вырывало из Алукарда неконтролируемые полуживотные звуки, рука в темных волосах сжималась изо всех сил. Золотисто-черные глаза Алукарда зафиксировались на старшем вампире, расплавленный свет сиял на глубине зрачка. 

– Ты не можешь забирать то, – он остановился и сглотнул, горло сухо сомкнулось, и Дракуле резко захотелось засунуть пальцы в чужой рот, почувствовать скользкий язык на подушечках, – что я уже тебе отдал. 

На этот раз именно у Дракулы перехватило дыхание, медленно нараставшее удовольствие и жар внутри него сжались в силу, которую уже почти невозможно было контролировать. 

– Ты не можешь зна… 

– Могу, – прервал отца Алукард, его губы были влажными, как и взгляд, которым он одарил Дракулу из-под спутанных волос. – Я могу и знаю. Я _выбрал_ тебя, – он прорычал эти слова, и как бы поза ни усложняла дело, вампир весь выгнулся и жестко поцеловал отца, просунув язык между губ подобно голодному зверю. Рука выпуталась из темных волос и скользнула между их телами. Длинные когти прошлись по вздымающемуся животу Дракулы, источая запах крови и спуская туда, где член пропадал внутри Алукарда. Скользнувшие по основанию пальцы были чарующе-прохладными. 

– Покажи мне, – прошептал Алукард в чужие губы, когда Дракула вздрогнул. – Покажи мне, каково твое желание. 

Дракула сломленно рассмеялся, а после зарылся носом во влажную шею, на которой все ещё красовались следы его укуса. 

– Оно, как и я, – проговорил вампир, проходясь щетиной по длинной шее, так красиво предложенной ему. Он отстранился и вновь толкнулся внутрь, медленно и глубоко, вызывая у Алукарда дрожь и резкий вздох. – Безжалостное.

Устроившись поудобнее, Дракула дотянулся до мягкого члена сына, зажатого между их животами. Он погладил его, от чего Алукарда вздрогнул и двинулся под ним, бледные бедра расслаблялись и напрягались на каждом толчке, а рука, сжавшаяся на плечах Дракулы, явно пыталась помочь обладателю сдержать позорные звуки. Дракула не сомневался, что к этому моменту удовольствие уже начало превращаться в боль: слишком много стимуляции, слишком много удовольствия для кого-то настолько привязанного к физическому миру – но он уже не мог остановиться. Он покусывал эту восхитительную шею и чувствовал, как Алукард борется сам с собой, чтобы не оттолкнуть отца. В такие моменты рука, схваченная Дракулой и притертая к подушке, отчаянно напрягалась, а внимательный взгляд мог легко уловить то, что подчинение и расслабление были продуктом усилия воли Алукарда, и никак иначе. Беловолосый вампир позволял отцу делать с его телом всё, что угодно, и это было почти слишком. Удовольствие, накаплившееся так долго, обжигало живот ненасытным жаром, угрожало лишить контроля. 

Но он не мог этого допустить. Ему всё ещё было мало. Ему нужно было увидеть, как Алукард кончит снова, нужно было увидеть, как он окончательно сдастся. Нужно было почувствовать, как Алукард покоряется ему снова и снова. Это желание было сильнее физического удовольствия. Поэтому Дракула продолжал трахать податливое тело медленно и уверенно, постоянно попадая по точке удовольствия внутри, вызывая слез в золотых глазах. Удовольствие в его собственном теле балансировало на лезвии ножа, но он продолжал движение, пока, каким-то чудом, член Алукарда не отвердел вновь. После этого Дракула продолжил в том же темпе, его тело было полно жаром, покрыто потом, скользящим по спине и подергивающим оставленные там царапины. 

Наконец, Алукард кончил еще раз. Этот оргазм уже не был таким интенсивным и сильным, оставляя вампира тяжело дышащим и обессиленным, с влажными щеками от пролившихся слез. Он выглядел измученным и разбитым, и таким невероятно красивым. На подтянутом животе была размазана сперма, грудь тяжело вздымалась. Его глаза закрылись наполовину от удовольствия, наполовину от боли, и он слабо постанывал. Не то чтобы при этом он хотел, чтобы Дракула останавливался. Нет, его ноги все ещё были плотно обернуты вокруг бедер отца, а рука запуталась в чужих волосах, притягивая для очередных поцелуев, помогающих сдерживать стоны. 

Когда через Дракулу прокатился ещё один оргазм, такой же головокружительный и обжигающий, как и первый, ему пришлось сдаться. Алукард уже выглядел достаточно оттраханным, и никакой пользы от новых попыток не будет. Дракула всё равно не мог полностью утолить желание, текущее по его венам, яркой звездой горящее в груди. Одна ночь не могла утолить его жажду Алукарда, как не мог и целый год. Прежде чем насытится, он успеет сломать сына, и поэтому неохотно Дракула отстранился, выскальзывая из хорошо использованного тела. Алукард заскулил от этого ощущения, но вскоре получил новую порцию силы, влитую в приоткрытый опухший рот, и ему пришлось отвернуться.

– Слишком много, – прошептал Алукард хрипло. 

Дракула не возражал, падая на бок, пока непривычная усталость наполнила его тело. Вытянувшись на испорченной постели позади Алукарда, вампир почувствовал, как веки стали тяжелыми, а разум прояснился впервые за долгие годы. Алукард перевернулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и оказался в итоге на Дракуле, всем своим покрытым синяками и легкими царапинами телом. Пот пропитал белые волосы, его кожу и губы. И снова Дракула оказался поражен тем, насколько потрясающим был Алукард. 

Протянув руку, Дракула провел пальцами по красивой длинной шее, по четко очерченной груди и по пострадавшему от его сильной хватки бедру, после чего крепко прижал сына к себе. Тело вампира было теплым, всегда наполненным жизнью, отнятой у других в битве. Вскоре Алукард смог устроиться достаточно комфортно, уложив голову на грудь отца. Вернув руку выше, Дракула погрузил её в растрепанные белые волосы и принялся расчесывать мягкие пряди пальцами. Ему хотелось задать столько вопросов, но слова никак не приходили, и тишина, установившаяся между ними, была слишком мягкой, чтобы разрушать её вопросами, на которые, на самом деле, он не хотел знать ответы. 

Алукард снова двинулся, скользнул обнаженной ногой между ног Дракулы, его кожа стала потихоньку охлаждаться. Рукой он чувствовал биение сердце в отцовской груди. 

– Я хочу спать, – прошептал вампир, белые ресницы щекотали кожу Дракулы, дыхание выровнялось, и он быстро задремал. Сам Дракула не спал по-настоящему уже тысячи лет, но здесь, рядом с расслабленным сыном, он провалился в сон.

***

Дракулу разбудило то, что Алукард поднялся с кровати. Сначала он не мог схватиться за реальность, отвыкший от сна и его эффектов. Алукард стоял у постели обнаженным, и долгое мгновение Дракула наслаждался поразительной шириной плеч сын, каскадом белых волосы, сияющих серебром в тусклом свете, чистой силой его фигуры. В мерцающем свете свечей можно было разглядеть слабые синяки на бледных бедрах и блестящую дорожку семени, спускающуюся по внутренней стороне. 

Не произнося ни слова, Дракула исчез: разрушил своё тело и сформировал его уже позади Алукарда, крепко схватив за бедра. 

– Не двигайся, – прошептал он, прижимая щетиной к обнаженному плечу Алукарда и царапая ею кожу. 

Алукард задрожал, но повиновался. Глубоко вдохнув, Дракула смог почувствовать свой запах на коже сына, от чего не сдержал стона. Он схватился обеими руками за идеально очерченные ягодицы и сжал их, наслаждаясь твердостью мышц. Расположившись щекой на напряженном плече, Дракула скользнул пальцами между двумя упругими половинками, вызвав у Алукарда шипение. Рука обхватила запястье Дракулы, но, на самом деле, не пыталась остановить прикосновение кончиков пальцев к припухшему колечку мускулов. Когда Дракула протолкнул в него два пальца, Алукард ахнул, но всё равно не попытался остановить отца. Пальцы заскользили по остаткам масла и семени. Алукард поднялся на носочки, запрокинул голову назад, и его белые волосы заскользили по плечу Дракулы, и всё-таки безжалостное медленное движение внутри хорошо оттраханной дырочки продолжилось. 

– _Ах_ , – выдохнул Алукард, дернувшись в сторону, и Дракуле пришлось обнять его, чтобы удержать на месте. 

– Сможешь ты ли кончить вот так? – спросил он, вытянув пальцы из тесного плена и проходясь по скользкому следу спермы на внутренней стороне бедра сына. Алукард вздрогнул и не ответил, побудив этим Дракулу вернуться к предыдущему занятию уже тремя пальцами. Он медленно преодолевал сопротивление натруженных мышц, сгибая пальцы, ища нужное место, заставляющее сына дрожать. Наконец, Алукард вновь дернулся в его руках, и Дракула улыбнулся. – Только благодаря моим пальцам внутри тебя? 

Рука Алукарда всё ещё крепко сжимала запястье Дракулы, но его ноги были широко расставлены, позволяя отцу брать всё, чего он желал. Вновь дернувшись, склонив голову вперед, чтобы волосы скрыли его лицо, Алукард сдался. Дракула начал действовать жестче, массажируя точку удовольствия, заставляя сбиваться дыхание. Заставляя ответить. 

– Да, _ах_ … отец, _да_. 

Дракула осторожно укусил сына за плечо, не разрывая кожу, просто наслаждаясь ощущением плоти на языке. Алукард был узким и скользким вокруг его пальцев, теплых и набухшим. Всё это было доказательством удовольствия, подаренного сыну Дракулой прошлым вечером, материальное доказательство того, что произошло между ними. Его грудь расширилась от неистового тепла, пробужденного Алукардом и аргументом их связи. Вытащив пальцы, Дракула вновь собрал семя, перемешанное с маслом, с бедер Алукарда. Было что-то невероятно притягательное в том, что его сперма медленно высвобождалась из тесной дырочки, пачкая бледные бедра, клеймя на каком-то примитивном уровне.

Сложив три пальца вместе, Дракула надавил ими на смазанную, уже немного раскрывшуюся дырочку, совершая круговые движения и вырывая из Алукарда острый вздох. Только после этого он безжалостно надавил и проскользнул внутрь максимально глубоко, чувствуя, как чужое тело сначала сопротивлялось, растягивалось, а после – сдалось. Дракула наслаждался полузадушенным криком, ставшим результатом его действий. Глубоко проникшие пальцы согнулись, быстро находя и начиная массировать сосредоточения удовольствия. Алукард весь напрягся, мускулы спины напряглись, стоило ему громко застонать. 

Запах секса в комнате становился все сильнее, лишь больше разжигая желание Дракулы. Вампир склонился над согнутой спиной сына, провел губами, а затем и клыками по бледной, покрытой потом коже. Он снова и снова двигался пальцами, бесконечно очарованный эффективностью своих действий. Алукард дергался, переминался с ноги на ногу от слишком сильных ощущений, а может, даже боли. Впрочем, это не останавливало Дракулу, он лишь двигал пальцами сильнее. Его разум не был затуманен удовольствием, так что он мог ясно наблюдать процесс разваливания Алукарда на части. 

Медленно Дракула позволил небольшому количеству своей силы Бездны просочиться сквозь пальцы прямо в глубины растянутой, использованной дырочки. Сила была холодной и во мгновение покрыла пальцы льдом. Алукард вздрогнул и застонал громче, двигаясь бедрами навстречу движению. Лед моментально растаял, поэтому Дракула повторил опыт ещё раз и ещё. Каждый раз Алукард стонал, как безумный, толкался бедрами навстречу, раскрывался немного больше. Дракула так сфокусировался на своих действиях, на соленой коже плеча под губами, что ему потребовалось время, чтобы осознать – член Алукарда смог встать _снова_.

– Только благодаря моим пальцам, – прохрипел Дракула на уху сыну, облизывая каждый участок кожи, попадавшийся под язык. – Только так. 

Это не произошло быстро или легко. Дракула продолжал трахать Алукарда пальцами, наслаждаясь каждым напряжением мускулом, каждым вздрагиванием. Он проводил короткой бородой по широким плечам сына до тех пор, пока кожа там не стала розовой, а каждый новый заход не начал вырывать хныканье из чужого сомкнутого горла. Дракула не останавливался ни на мгновение, его пальцы безошибочно находили нужное место внутри. Всё прекратилось лишь после того, как Алукард кончил, потный и стонущий, обессиленный и почти болезненно красивый. 

Алукард стал совсем расслабленным в руках отца и уже не мог удерживать хватку на чужом запястье. Дракула двинул бедрами вперед и содрогнулся, его твердый член оставил блестящий след на бледном бедре. Желание безжалостно сворачивалось жаром в животе. Этого было недостаточно. Ничто, казалось, не могло утолить его жажду. Какая-то слабая, рациональная часть его мозга настаивала на том, чтобы дать Алукарду отдохнуть, не позволить себе сломать это прекрасное существо, и поэтому Дракула с сожалением отступил, намереваясь отойти. В этот момент Алукарда развернулся в его хватке, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу. Рука скользнула между их телами, находя член Дракулы и сомкнувшись вокруг него. 

– Используй меня для своего удовольствия, – слова были наполовину рычанием и наполовину вздохом, так как Алукард ещё не вернул дыхание под свой полный контроль. 

Обвив руками спину сына, опустившись до ягодиц и скользнув между ними, Дракула мог почувствовать опухшие складочки мышц, которые он терзал, место, принесшее ему столько удовольствия. Алукард задрожал от прикосновения, но не отстранился. 

– Я не хочу сломать тебя, – пробормотал Дракула, все ещё завороженный красотой Алукарда и оставленными синяками, свидетельствами его наслаждения. 

Алукард вскинул голову, отбрасывая волосы, застилающие обзор, и уставился на отца: 

– Тогда я излечусь. 

Бесстрашный и твердый, этот тон не подразумевал никакой сомнений, и Дракула засмеялся, склонившись ниже, чтобы оставить серию небольших укусов на плече и шее Алукарда. 

– Направь меня внутрь, – прошептал он, твердые мышцы подергивались под его влажным прикосновением. 

Алукард выдохнул, долго и громко, а затем переместился, чтобы сделать именно это. Он перекинул ногу через бедро Дракула, а после направил член прямо к припухшему входу. У Дракулы бы перехватило дыхание – если бы оно у него оставалось – в тот момент, когда сочащаяся головка оказалась приставлена к чувствительному, расслабленному кольцу мышц. Они оба застонали, когда Дракула толкнулся внутрь, член вошел легко, тело больше не могло сопротивляться проникновению. 

Дракула не торопился, позволяя себе прочувствовать досконально скольжение члена по внутренним стенкам Алукарда. Каждый раз, когда он совершал толчок, раздавался влажный звук, вторящий тихим вздохам сына, это из него вытекали остатки спермы и масла. Голова Алукарда запрокинулась, руки отчаянно обвились вокруг шеи Дракулы, сжимаясь, потому что это оставалось ему единственной опорой. 

Дракула чувствовал каждый вздох, вырванный из сына, пульс, застрявший в горле, твердый и вставшие соски. Он скользнул руками по животу Алукарда вниз, к мягкому, обессиленному члену и аккуратно обхватил его, ощущая, как орган беспомощно подергивается, стоит попасть по чувствительному комку нервов внутри. 

Удовольствие нарастало медленно, наполняя всё существо Дракулы, согревая сердце. Он тянул до тех пор, пока не начал задыхаться, словно после долгой битвы. Волосы намокли и прилипли к черепу, к Алукарду, пот собирался в подключичной ямке. Белые волосы Алукарда потемнели, а издаваемые им звуки были столько же бессмысленны, как и спутанные ощущения Дракулы. Наконец, Дракула потянул сына вверх за волосы для глубокого и грязного поцелуя, в то же время кончая долго и пронзительно, опаляя стенки жаром своего семени. 

***

Дракула стоял на балконе, намереваясь понаблюдать за людьми, называвшими руины его города своим домом. Ему ещё предстояло решить, должен ли он стереть их творение с лица земли и восстановить свои владения, заполнив их созданиями тьмы, или стоило просто оставить в покое божьих тварей, дождавшись, пока они уничтожат друг друга и без его помощи. Может он и был Повелителем Тьмы, но это вовсе не означало, что он должен вести себя соответствующе. Зло необратимо укоренилось в сердцах людей. Естественный порядок восторжествует, а потом зло будет побеждать снова и снова… 

Внимание Дракулы перенеслось прочь от города к небольшому, очищенному Алукардом тренировочному полю. Сын использовал заколдованные доспехи и случайных демоном в качестве партнеров в тренировках, оттачивая навыки боя против разных видов оружия, магии и стихий. Он не надевал доспехи по такому поводу, вместо этого предпочитая современную человеческую одежду. Поэтому сейчас на Алукарде были лишь мягкие, облегающие штаны, которые люди используют для физических упражнений. Дракуле пришлось признать, что эта одежда выглядела более непристойно, чем просто нагое тело. Плотный, эластичный материл никак не скрывал форму ног Алукарда, обнимая каждый изгиб и лишь подчеркивая мускулы. 

Было странно осознавать, сколько новых вещей стало появляться в Замке в последнее время. Алукарду могло что-нибудь понравиться, и он обязательно притаскивал предмет восхищения в Замок. Рядом со спальней Дракулы уже появилась современная ванная комната с огромной душевой кабиной, в которой легко помещались двое мужчин даже настолько больших, как они. Он никогда не интересовался вещами, создаваемыми людьми, но даже он вынужден был признать, что так мыться было очень приятно. 

На этот раз Алукард тренировался с двумя мечами, а Криссаэгрим покоился на каменном помосте, специально созданном для этого. Как и ожидалось, его сын выглядел безупречно, упражняясь с двумя клинками: полное спокойствие на лице во время парирования ледяных атак. Возможно, чутье Алукарда было настолько тонким, что он мог предугадать последующие атака. Но в любом случае, вампир рос, как воин, а кровь Дракулы делала его сильнее и быстрее. Постоянный приток крови и сил также изменил цвет его кожи: вместо трупного темно-серого цвета появилась обычная бледность, губы стали слегка розоватыми. Однако его глаза оставались золотыми, а белки – черными. Шрамы же с лица почти полностью исчезли, оставив гладкую, здоровую кожу.

Дракула наблюдал за тем, как Алукард перепрыгнул ледяную волну и использовал магию, чтобы ускорить последующий удар – сейчас это уже выполнялось больше инстинктивно. Уголок губ прыгнул вверх, и Дракула погрузился разумом в Замок, в самого себя, переделывая сущность заколдованных доспехов, с которыми сражался сын. Когда атака прошла мимо Алукарда и ударила в землю, она не заморозила небольшой участок, как ожидал вампир. Вместо этого было использовано другое заклинание, разбившее земную твердь и заставившее большой участок земли рухнуть вниз, прямо в ледяную воду. Дракула мог поклясться, что услышал удивленное проклятье, сорвавшееся с губ Алукарда, когда тот упал в бассейн под площадкой. 

Дракула растворил свое тело и переместился к бассейну с водой. Он скользнул в ледяные глубины и дотянулся до сына, пытавшегося всплыть на поверхность. Прежде чем Алукард смог отреагировать, их губы уже соприкоснулись. Алукард позволил целовать себя, даже с учетом того, что Дракула прекрасно чувствовал раздражение, исходившее от сына волнами. Он даже немного отвечал, погрузив пальцы в волосы отца, продолжая при этом двигать ногами и тащить их к поверхности. 

Дракула не желал оставаться мокрым, поэтому снова распался на части, снова собираясь на краю бассейна, и его тело снова было сухим и теплым, даже на одежде не осталось ни капли влаги. 

– Это было явно неуместно, – заявил Алукард, все еще бултыхаясь в воде, его гнев немного смягчился. Его сын всегда благосклонно реагировал на прикосновения, поэтому Дракула часто использовал такую тактику. В конце концов, он ведь тоже этим наслаждался. 

Дракула провел пальцами по основанию носа и пожал плечами: 

– Это вышло случайно, – соврал он, невинно разводя руками. – Эти непристойные штаны отвлекли меня. 

Алукард закатил глаза: 

– Эти штаны предназначены для занятий тяжелой атлетикой, что тебе, к слову, хорошо известно, и я не верю ни единому твоему слову. 

Алукард прикинул расстояние, которое ему придется преодолеть до края бассейна, затем посмотрел на Дракулу и, в итоге, превратился в стаю летучий мышей, которые обозначали своё раздражение высоким писком весь полет, пока снова не приняли знакомую форму. 

_Влажную_ до последней нитки форму Алукарда. 

Дракула не смог сдержать беззвучный смешок от выражения лица сына, когда тот понял, что все ещё мокрый. В отличие от Дракулы, Алукард был в гармонии со своим физическим телом, и оно работало для него так же, как работает тело человека. Это делало секс с ним фантастическим, ощущения – сильными и живыми, каждый раз поражая воображение, но при этом сильно ограничивало способности Алукарда к телепортации. Хотя у него не было проблем с преобразованием тела и сменой формы, были момента, как сейчас, когда он разбирал тело и воссоздавал его буквально до мелочей. Включая воду на лице. 

– Ни слова, – предупредил Алукард и развернулся, грозно топая обратно в Замок, чтобы найти новые штаны. Дракула смотрел ему вслед с легкой улыбкой. Неожиданное осознание поразило его настолько, что стерло улыбку с лица, а удивление заглушило даже вездесущий вой гнева. 

Он был счастлив. 

Убив Сатану и фактически заняв его место в Аду, Дракула ожидал, что, как минимум, пойдет по стопам монстра, окончательно развратившись силой. Однако он не почувствовал никакой разницы. На самом деле, он чувствовал себя более человечным и спокойным, чем даже во времена своего детства. Сила не изменила его, потому что у него было кое-что, чего никогда не было у Сатаны: его любили. 

И он любил в ответ.


End file.
